Bodyguard Class
Requirements To qualify to become a Bodyguard, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +2. Skills: Concentrate 3 ranks, Intimidate 3 ranks. Feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency. Class Information The following information pertains to the Bodyguard advanced class. Hit Die: 1d12 Action Points: 5 + one-half character level, rounded down, every time the Bodyguard attains a new level in this class. Class Skills The Bodyguard’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Drive (Dex), Forgery (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (behavioral sciences, civics, current events, streetwise) (Int), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Perception (Wis) Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following features pertain to the Bodyguard advanced class. Harm’s Way - Once per round, if the Bodyguard is adjacent to an ally who is targeted by a direct melee or ranged attack (but not an area effect), the Bodyguard can subject him or herself to the attack in the ally’s stead. If the attack hits the Bodyguard, he or her takes damage normally. If it misses, it also misses the ally. The Bodyguard must declare his or her intention to place him or herself in harm’s way before the attack roll is made. The Bodyguard selects his or her ally either prior to combat or immediately after the Bodyguard makes his or her initiative check. The Bodyguard can’t change his or her ally for the duration of the combat. Combat Sense - This ability allows a Bodyguard of 2nd level or higher to designate a single opponent during his or her action and receive a +1 competence bonus on attacks against that opponent. The Bodyguard can select a new opponent on any action. At 8th level, the competence bonus increases to +2. Bonus Feats - At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Bodyguard gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Bodyguard must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Attentive, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Double Tap, Improved Brawl, Improved Feint, Improved Knockout Punch, Knockout Punch, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Quick Reload, Streetfighting, Vehicle Expert. Sudden Action - Once per day, a Bodyguard of 4th level or higher can focus his or her effort to burst into sudden action when the situation calls for it. The Bodyguard can change his or her place in the initiative order, moving higher in the count by a number less than or equal to his or her class level, as the Bodyguard sees fit. The Bodyguard can declare the use of this ability at the start of any round, before anyone else takes an action. Improved Charge - A Bodyguard of 5th level or higher can make a charge without having to move in a straight line. All other charge rules apply, but the Bodyguard can alter his or her direction when making a charge to avoid obstacles. Defensive Strike - At 7th level, if an opponent makes a melee attack against the Bodyguard and misses while the Bodyguard is using the total defense option, the Bodyguard can attack that opponent on his or her next turn (as an attack action) with a +4 bonus on his or her attack roll. The Bodyguard gains no bonus against an opponent who doesn’t attack the Bodyguard or against an opponent who makes a successful attack. Blanket Protection - At 10th level, a Bodyguard can use his expertise to provide protection for up to six allies (not including himself) within sight and voice range of his position. The Bodyguard spends 1 action point and takes a full-round action to issue orders and directions. Doing this provides the Bodyguard’s allies with a +1 insight bonus to Defense for 3 rounds.